


情非首尔

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: 致郁坑比较三次元大事件向（其实也还好因为还没来得及特别三次元，就坑了和 tag 没多大关系
Kudos: 1





	情非首尔

**Author's Note:**

> 致郁  
> 坑  
> 比较三次元大事件向（其实也还好因为还没来得及特别三次元，就坑了  
> 和 tag 没多大关系

1

东方有个历劫重生的邦，此邦的南方有座城，城里有几户苦中作乐的人家。  
有户人家的主人是个四十来岁的男人，带着个十三岁的独子。这男人爱音乐，音乐让人贫穷，音乐又让人总能想出法子富有。有一天，他的茶友告诉他，自己要倒大霉了。第二天，他从黑市上听说有户人家，为了避祸，低价卖书、卖琴。一架钢琴哪！多么美丽、又多么便宜。他把琴买回家了。第三天，他看到抄家的卡车在街上扬长而去。他的茶友跪在大卡车上，双手被绑在身后。茶友抬起头，看一眼好友。千言万语都无声。第四天，这男人自己也被抓走了，连同他前天买的琴。这一天，他的十三岁的独子把自己那来自《诗经》的名字，改为“阿勤”。  
第五天一早，有人敲阿勤家的门。是隔壁大哥哥阿伦，手里端着一碗云吞面。他的年迈的奶奶的好手艺。从此以后，阿伦的奶奶也成了阿勤的奶奶。  
如此过了一年。五十年后的阿勤，会勇敢地把当时自己对阿伦的感情命名为，“爱情”。  
世上没有无缘无故的爱的。那天阿勤突发阑尾炎，奶奶用她的一双小脚奔跑，跑到横跨此城的铁轨旁，找到了阿伦。阿伦背起奶奶，把叫骂追逐他的工友抛得老远，一路跑回家。然后放下奶奶、背起阿勤，又一路跑到医院。  
奶奶天天带着吃的去医院看望阿勤，一天一天的，直到他出院。但阿伦哥哥太不讲义气，只来了头两天，就再没来过。阿勤出院回家后，奶奶说，瞒不住你了，我们国家终于还是出兵北方了，你阿伦哥哥也上战场了。军队需要铁路。铁路需要工人。

2

北方苦寒，苦寒。阿伦躺在冰冷的铁轨上，用冰冷的手，拿着冰冷的钳，拧火车底冰冷的螺丝。心里想着热乎乎的云吞面，心里奔涌着热乎乎的渴望。耳边有远远近近的炮声、枪声。渴望活着，渴望返乡。他一点一点地，从这截车厢下挪到那截车厢下，一截一截地修复、治愈这火车，仿佛一截一截地攀登高山。  
他的渴望也在攀登。从一碗面条，升华为一些别的东西。那些东西只有一个模糊的影子、一些模糊的温度。一直都那么模糊。  
直到一声巨响，冰冷的铁轨骤然变得滚烫。阿伦愣住，然后反应过来，是一颗炮弹打到火车上了，高温随铁轨传导至他的背脊。他所渴望的东西一下子变清晰。是邻居小弟弟阿勤的脸。幻觉中的男孩用高温的唇吻他的耳垂。非常清晰。  
又一声巨响。

他还活着。救他的是一个女人。她的脸冻得通红、覆满灰尘，面目模糊。她的衣服臃肿破烂，颜色模糊。她急切地又喊又比划，说的是外国话，阿伦听得模糊。他的头脑也模糊，但唯有两个清晰的念头熠熠生辉：鼻尖有一些润泽的温暖的香气，耳边有一种焦灼的热烈的触感。  
“但我，我是谁呢？”  
阿伦再次醒过来时，什么清晰的东西都没有了，只有一个最最重要的问题，但没有答案：  
我是谁？  
他的伤慢慢好起来，那女人费劲了脑子连比带划，终于让他搞明白，这个地方在打仗，有一群又高又壮金发碧眼的敌人远道而来欺负他们；但他不是敌人，他黑发黑眼，是邻国派来的帮手，他在战场上受了伤，被她救起。现在，他的军队已撤退了，不知落脚何处。他习得了这女人的名字的发音。她有时晚上会尖叫、哭泣，他也牢牢地记住了这哭声。  
又过了好一阵，他慢慢能够出门，认得了几个邻居。他发现，这个女人似乎很不讨邻居喜欢：她住村子的最边缘，她对别人低声下气，别人对她吆五喝六。他有时会挡到女人身前，面对那些叽里咕噜的呵斥、那些无缘无故的拳脚。一腔无名之火，他就还手，打回去。  
别人捂着被打出血的鼻子，惊恐地看他，步步后退，然后转身跑了。他回头看那女人，女人也惊恐地看他。无因的愤怒，他又想一拳打树。  
算了。至于吗，我算是谁呢。  
我算是谁呢。  
这里的春和冬区别不大，这里的夏和冬区别也不大。但好歹有些区别。他待了两三个春秋，差不多学会这里的语言了，也知道了一些这女人的情况：这女人是“破鞋”。人人可以欺她辱她，都是因此。她曾有过一个来路不明的孩子。孩子死了。阿伦把她的名字和她的孩子的名字意译成他的母语，念给她听：珍花，真忆。她微笑着重复。北国佳人，红红的脸，理不太顺的舌头，温柔的笑，“珍花，真忆”。  
于是阿伦向她求婚。她的笑容逐渐消失，惊惧开始浮现，然后她开始尖叫、大哭、捶自己胸口、扯自己头发。无休无止。  
最后阿伦慌了，架起她出门，把她从小村的最边缘架到小村的最中心，那座地狱版豪华宫殿里住着此地唯一的医生。她一路尖叫。到了医生家门口，阿伦放下她，去敲医生家门。她双脚刚一着地，就拔腿飞奔。于是阿伦又去追回她，一手拽着她一手砸门。好不容易医生开门了，用怒气冲冲的外国话对他俩吼：“把这疯婆娘沉湖！沉湖！”  
于是珍花更加疯狂尖叫，拼命要向后逃。阿伦赶紧抓紧她，一边用外国话哀求医生，求求你，求求你，她疯了快一小时了，你帮帮她。说着说着，眼泪汹涌而出。医生嘭一下关上门。  
珍花安静下来。这可能是一个奇迹。  
从此以后，阿伦再不敢提求婚的话。只是每到深夜，总有一些焦灼隐隐浮现，伴随着一帘之隔，北国佳人隐隐哭泣。日复一日、年复一年。

至于阿勤，他早就收到了阿伦哥哥在北国牺牲的消息。他瞒住了奶奶，但也知道瞒不住奶奶。因为，因为呀，很快，街头巷尾、工厂公社，处处都是好消息：我们胜利了。我们帮助邻国打败了侵略者。战士们不畏牺牲奋勇杀敌，争取到了这光荣的伟大的永恒的胜利。现在，我们战士们光荣凯旋了。  
奶奶也瞒住阿勤，假装自己从未听到这些。  
几年后，阿勤送走了奶奶。然后他开始逃亡。从南方，逃往更南方、更南方、那子虚乌有的南方。逃到海边，他还没来得及上船，追兵倒来了，船老大一刀割断缆绳。阿勤跳进海里，奋力地游，枪声在身后响起。船上有一两个人落水。他咬紧牙关尽力地游、尽力地游。眼看着船越来越远，手脚却越来越软、眼前也越来越黑。  
忽然间，一种灼热的触感，碰了一下他的嘴唇。  
“阿伦！”他惊醒，睁开眼大叫。  
没有阿伦，没有。但眼前有一根绳子。他一把拽住。抛绳子救他的，一定是阿伦哥哥呀，怎么可能不是他呢？  
还真不是。是船弦边十来个人，齐心协力救起他。

3

人呀，一点长进也没有。四十多年都过去了，海岛上的人、全世界的人，都尽可以去南国的明洞买买买，但不能去北国为旧友收尸。  
阿勤也没什么想买的。明洞那些五颜六色的化妆品，但凡女人过了二十五岁都看不上，何况男人。他只是常来南国——仪式感，之类的。那些五颜六色的球鞋还稍微合他口味些，但他逛了一阵，已被光污染和声污染搞得头昏脑胀又意兴阑珊，于是打了辆车。他进了后排座位，从口袋里拿出酒店的名片递给司机。懒得练口语。  
司机是个五六十岁的男子。他接过名片，打开车顶灯，在灯下侧过头，把名片放远些，细细地看。阿勤从后视镜里看到，司机本就很坚毅的眼角，纹路更锋利了。然后司机关上灯，恨恨地说着，这个酒店根本不在明洞区，明明是在旁边的忠武路，这些奸商，又骗外国客人，在名片上乱写地址。阿勤没细听，只get了个大意——大意基本上就是，中年男子的某种可悲的民族情感，大概。  
阿勤闭上眼睛，扮演完美外国冤大头。但说句良心话，忠武路离明洞也并不远。  
下车后，他没有马上进酒店。意兴阑珊，但微妙地，意犹未尽。旁边有家小书店，里面橙红的灯光，照耀着橱窗上贴的绿色圣诞树、白色雪花、红色铃铛，像一个兔子洞。他走进去。  
然后他看到了命运的逆转。

新书区的边缘有一叠书，最上面一本的封面上，印着阿伦哥哥的脸。阿勤立刻拿起来，非常仓促地又看一眼，不会错的，这双幽深的大眼睛没有任何变化。他把书翻过来，看封底——“失忆的东邦士兵，讲述北逃往事……”  
妈的，妈的。阿勤抓着书就去买单。然后用最快的速度把书放进背包里。怕被人抢走了似的。怕它会消失似的。毕竟他已分不清这是梦还是现实了。

他连夜——再过一阵，他回忆这一夜，会用新习得的表达方式说，他简直是“连滚带爬地”——读完了这本书。但读得一头雾水。一则，他还没有彻底脱离字典，所以没有完全看懂。他会很多门语言，但没有哪门是真正脱离字典的——没有这种陌生感，何以寄托对故国的恨和对故人的思念？二则，就他看懂的那些来说，这本书也很奇怪。书里说了一个被欺辱的女人、说了她北逃成功的情人、说了她逃亡失败后痛苦的流产、说了她们村里的寒冷、说了村里唯一的医生兼村长的暴躁和阴森，还有一堆一堆的方言俚语、一堆一堆的冰雪枯木。天蒙蒙亮时，阿勤终于看完了全书。  
书里也是夜和日之间的门槛，珍花的乱坟边，来了一个人。他消瘦矮小却非常结实的身体颤抖，他的眼睛本来像老树皮上的疤痕，但这疤痕里流出泪来。这医生这暴君，一直像魔鬼一样迫害她，此时却来哭她。  
阿勤放下书。不太确定前面究竟有没有交代，这家伙的“老树皮一样的皮肤”下是否早已埋着扭曲的爱意。他没太看懂，甚至也没有多大兴趣。但莫名奇妙地被这结局打动了。  
这就是阿伦哥哥在北国的经历吗？但里面没有哪个角色像他呀？最后阿勤实在累极了，执着书在晨曦里入睡。

第二天他发现，自己读漏了后记。短短数行。阿勤从包里拿出笔和本子，他一直都有非常老派的一面，偶尔还打开手机上的字典，把那几行字翻译出来。  
她是我的救命恩人，她也告诉了我，我仅剩的往事。我是误入此地的异乡人，却也无家可回。这里的纷争和我无关，这场战争的对错也非我能够判断。但这个国度正养育无数渴望逃往更好的世界的人，也养育无数只愿留在家乡、将家乡变成更好的世界的人。我曾想尽一切办法离开那里。于是我到了南国。南国是一个已经足够好的地方，能让人长久逗留于此，既不必渴望飞走也不必渴望扎根。但南国同样不是我的家，这让我怀疑，世上本没有家园可言。我只知道，她直到死前都渴望来到这里。我并不清楚真正的原因，我只是猜测，她或有牵挂在此。南北两地的女孩子们已经能在运动会上手拉手点燃火炬，但还有更多的人，亲友间无法团聚，甚至都不知道还有没有亲友存世。这让我为她难过，所以我想象了她的亲友、她和亲友间的故事，以陌生人的身份。

版权页上有出版社的电话。离回程还有三天，就算延宕，也没关系。阿勤深吸一口气，打通电话。  
“我是从海岛来的游客，我看到一本书，作者有可能是我失散已久的朋友。”  
他顺利听懂了对方的问题：“作者的名字是？”  
他后知后觉地去看封面，拼读出一个陌生的、此地常见的名字。  
“哦哦，那本书是……”  
他又后知后觉地去看封面，嗯，对，《情非首尔》。  
然后人家说，作者想用自己的母语出版，他刚经出版社介绍，去海岛面谈了。  
阿勤瞬间有一种糟糕的预感。“海岛的哪家出版社？”  
“离岛出版社。”

好吧，这种时候最应该做的事，是买彩票。

4

阿海靠窗坐。小小的窗，窗外是挤逼的另一栋高楼的另一扇窗。但阿海琥珀色的眼睛里，放得下广阔天地众生，还藏有来自冥府忘川的凝视。  
她静静看着。  
阿勤双膝并拢，脚却微微分开，脚尖点地。两手藏在桌子底下，手臂紧紧靠在身体两侧，手攥紧座椅的边缘。  
“……哎呀，你本来的名字叫阿伦，小时候我们是邻居，你还有个奶奶。你以前倒是不写书也不喜欢读书，只喜欢各种好吃的，哦，你还喜欢拿桌子练举重。但你有时候会给我讲故事。”  
阿海在旁静静看着、听着。她看到阿勤的手骨节发白，开始颤抖。她听到他的声音越来越小，却维持着平稳、淡漠。  
电视里都是骗人的，那些探亲船只上的拥抱、嚎啕、私语。  
阿伦坐在对面，很尴尬地微笑。“哦。哦，好的。”  
阿海看看他，他的脸是为那种——为那种悲痛的、勇毅的表情而生的。她从他脸上，依稀能还原出一些模糊的霜和雾，但它们眼下都被尴尬掩盖。她几乎怀疑，他已有些忘记母语了，并没有完全听懂阿勤的介绍。  
她看不下去了，只好为难地又看一眼阿勤。她从他脸上还原出的，是他们初相遇时十九岁的他。  
阿伦突然转头逼视阿海，“我稍后请阿勤吃饭，听他慢慢说。现在还是先谈书吧。”  
阿勤霍然起身。  
“我去泡咖啡。”

他把门关上。握紧拳。书，妈的，书。  
他第一次见到阿海，就躺在一堆书边上。  
有几本散落在地，更多的静静放在一只半旧的皮箱中。他的目光像抓一根救命稻草一样，盯紧这箱书。它们给他的耳朵提供了一点点甘醴般的宁静。除此之外，他的耳边一片嘈杂，有隆隆的机器声、有哭喊声、有叫骂声、有令人晕眩的水声。不停地吵、孜孜不倦地吵，终于把他从昏迷里吵醒。但他的听觉早已醒了至少一百年了，无休止地受折磨。  
渐渐的他的其他知觉也醒了、头脑也醒了。他意识到，自己还活着。这片海和那阵枪，没有杀死他。身上的湿衣服不知被谁脱下来，现在盖着一件干衣服。很大，厚实，暖和。柔柔的深深浅浅的棕色格子。耳边的噪音忽然变得完全不重要，这件衣服就是整个天堂。  
他伸手摸摸这衣服，然后发现，衣服的袖子被另一个人拉起握在手中。  
这就是阿勤第一次见到阿海。  
一个年轻女人，粗布乱服不掩国色，坐在地上，身边围着两个打开的箱子，一手拉着阿勤身上盖着的衣服的袖子，另一手握拳抵在自己鼻子下，无声地痛哭。整艘船、整个乱起八糟魔音穿脑的世界，只有她的哭是无声的。  
彼时有枪响。有的人逃脱，从海里攀上船；也有人中弹，从船上跌落海。那个人是她的丈夫。  
后来她把温暖过他的衣服留给了他。那天夜里，他的小屋里有昏黄的灯，与那艘从地狱驶往自由的船上的灯一模一样。但他小屋干燥、温暖、整洁、安静。和船上不一样，不一样。  
“进了大学，好好念书。”她说。然后她走了。没走多远，只是走到房间的另一角，那里有只很破很破的沙发，沙发前面，从天花板上垂下一脉碧色，宛如茜纱。  
怎么讲呢，“进大学好好念书”，这种话呀，也只有阿海这种人说得出来、也只有阿勤这种人听得进去。因为大学里，真的没有人“好好念书”的。大家都忙着写传单、上街、游行、策划这个策划那个、跑到这里跑到那里。半夜三更，一群一群的人，手里拿着啤酒瓶，在学校里呼啸而过。到了白天，这群醉汉又从学校跑到街上，发表催人泪下的演说。  
渐渐地阿勤怕去学校，只躲在小屋里看书。阿海已故的丈夫，当初应该是抱着要在孤岛上度此残生的觉悟打包他的书的。随便抓一本，都够人一天十小时循环看三年也不厌。他最爱的语言好像是英文、最爱的话题好像是社会。看到天黑，他就出门去打工。哎，有些零工，晚上开张，你懂吗？  
阿勤专爱找这种工作，躲白天上班晚上回家的阿海。如果你整天看一个女人死掉的老公的书，你也会想躲着她。  
直到有一天，阿勤实在发烧得难受提前回去了，才发现，她晚上并不在家。天快亮了她回来，看到阿勤坐在属于他的沙发上，目光灼灼一言不发。  
“……我去帮忙印传单了，和你同学他们一起。”  
妈的，这就是贤惠的未亡人，这就是勤勉的大公司高级秘书！  
“他们做的事真的很危险，每天都有被抓的。”  
“我知道。”  
“你丈夫不会想你冒险。”  
“当初我丈夫比我更想来海岛。”  
“……但你真觉得这些事有意义吗？”阿勤不等她回答，赶紧接着说，“如果你真觉得这有意义，又为什么总叫我好好读书别参与这些呢？”  
“因为……”  
“别说了。”我知道因为什么，阿勤在心里说，我知道。高烧让他的太阳穴、连同整个眉骨和眼眶，都一跳一跳地痛，几乎有泪要涌出。  
“你知道为什么。我和你不一样。”  
这夜以后，很多事都没变、很多事都变了。  
变的是，她把越来越多的精力投入学运，和他的同学们称兄道弟。他越来越频繁地去学校，见到同学时格外昂首挺胸走过去，走进图书馆。背后有人吹口哨，“不来看看你女朋友啊？”  
不变的是，他们依然不是男女朋友，不是。你认为我们不一样，我却认为，人人都一样。所以我们没什么可聊的。我们没什么可爱的。  
过了几年，他从书呆子学生变成了寡言的老师。她则辞掉了大公司秘书的工作，去了一家形迹可疑岌岌可危的出版社。  
他教社会学，业余学学北国与南国的共同语言。没有人相信，“人人都一样”，除了他自己。  
那家出版社叫“离岛”，致力于传播离家者、去国者、怀古者、来岛者的不同故事。没有人相信，“吾心安处是吾乡”，除了永远浪荡在海中的故人。

阿勤用两只手端着三个烫得要命的一次性杯子，小心翼翼地用脚踢开阿海办公室的门。正看到，他很久以前喜欢过的男人，和他不久以前喜欢过的女人，站起来笑着握手。就像那些了不起的精英，刚谈成了一笔大生意。  
他低头，嘲笑自己、几乎想鞭笞自己。咖啡的香气氤氲而上，浓郁的，苦涩的。他们谈妥的，只不过是一本苦涩的书。

5

“呐，你盼了很久的面馆，新开张了一家兼卖炒菜的分店，离伦先生住的宾馆也不远，你们不去那里找一找家乡味？”阿海笑着对阿勤说。  
她笑起来，圆眼眸变得弯弯，平平地收尖眼角却又扬起，像一勾初绽生机的月。这月色也不忘照一照阿伦。  
“一起坐坐吗？我看你们也投缘。”阿勤问。问完又一口一口地喝咖啡。别人看不上他的咖啡，阿海也许是烦透了这工作场合便宜的焦苦，阿伦也许是……也许他还像小时候，爱那粗瓷的杯，没见过这纸杯。只有阿勤自己，矜矜业业地喝着。  
“不了。伦先生，以后我们共事还长着呢，你回国后，我们还总要来麻烦你的。我今天还有事，也不扰你们久别重逢。”  
她说。她的笑容还留在嘴角，却已从眼睛里褪去了。  
阿伦笑着，又去跟她握手。阿勤一口闷了咖啡，把杯子捏扁。

无论什么时候，海岛上的地铁都人多。车厢里的电视机坏了，车厢里的人斯斯文文地也不说话，但他们的呼吸、他们衣物相摩擦，在密闭的空间里，有种静里的嘈杂。  
阿勤勉强站定，冲被挤到老远的阿伦笑笑。阿伦点点头。不只是望着女人时，他眼里如有缱绻之意，望男人时也一样。  
阿勤垂了眼帘。太久远了。太熟悉，但已太陌生。已隔了太密的人群、太乱的世事。  
眼帘一垂，他看到了前面人的手机屏幕。这不礼貌，但他谦逊垂着眼，这就完全可以原谅。屏幕里说，记者采访了市民张先生，张先生表示，不知道今天的行为有没有意义、能不能达成诉求，只是他想为儿女辈尽一份力，他不想自己女儿长大后抱怨父亲，当初为何怯懦不敢争取。手机的主人点了“返回”，又打开下一条链接。本报观察后认为，今次的行动与以往不同，参与者们不再对结果抱有太大的期望，只求自己尚能尽力时，尽力了便安心。  
又下一条链接、又下一页世事洞明皆学问、燕赵多慷慨悲歌之士。  
阿勤感到，裤子口袋里的手机震动了一下。他抬起眼，看向他的故人。  
故人的脸，在车厢青惨惨的灯下。  
别搞什么炒菜了，阿勤心想。他想起了好多好多年前，父亲失踪第二天，阿伦哥哥给他的那碗热乎乎的云吞面。  
下了地铁，阿勤领着阿伦往最近的出口出去。他逃得太慢了，没躲过有一句广播飘到出站口的楼梯上，今天下午十七点起，本站将关闭。

“奶茶倒是凉的。”阿勤看着对面人一口咬破云吞露出里面的虾，立刻呼呼的吹气吐舌，忍不住笑了。  
桌底下，他伸手隔着裤袋摸手机。手指一握住那颤抖，它恰好停止。  
阿伦哥哥仰起头喝奶茶，有一种豪饮的气度。  
“好吃吗？”阿勤笑问。  
“太烫，太烫，舌头都要掉啦！”然后他又边吹边扇边用尽可能快的速度往筷子上卷面条。“太好吃了，”他塞了一嘴的面含含糊糊地说，“这就是我们小时候常吃的？”  
阿勤只觉得自己的脸，完全脱离控制地在笑。“你小时候可没这么馋，总是让着我、叫我多吃。”  
阿伦哈哈大笑，低头吃完了面。然后吃完了一整笼奶黄包，又吃完了一整笼凤爪，又吃完了一整笼炸鲜奶。  
“……能……再要一碗面吗？”  
阿勤失笑，要站起来去拿菜单。这么好吃又便宜的店，基本上，店员都是千金莲步，叫不动他的。老主顾也不例外。  
“哎哎，我只要一碗面。倒是你，吃得好少，你别客气呀，再点些你爱吃的。”  
阿勤回头看他。脸上的肌肉逐渐得到控制。也许是被裤袋里重新开始震动的手机控制的。他让自己做出一个微笑。  
面来了。  
“你吃得很少。”阿伦凝神看对面的人。一个陌生人。  
肚子里装满了甜甜咸咸的传说中的旧日美味，脑袋里开始荡起一些东西。一些，一些东西。  
据说，这本该是最熟悉的人。他小时候也吃得很少吗？据说，他们小时候“挺穷的，但其实也还好”，穷到了要彼此谦让食物的地步吗？还是没有？  
“你……你吃得太少了。”  
阿勤从桌子底下抬起了左手，按在额头上，半挡住脸。露出嘴角一抹抿紧的笑。“我心里有些难受，早上吃得多，不太饿。”  
手机疯了一样持续地震动。这夺命连环call。隔着牛仔裤口袋里的棉布，不倦地、不倦的叨扰。  
无法想象是多么巨大的荒谬，这震动，突然激发起他的欲望。  
阿伦伸手，轻轻摸一下阿勤挡在额前的手。  
“……对不起啊。”

海岛的冬天一般不太冷，但有时候也挺冷的。有时候可以低至三四度。比如今天。  
“阿海方才说这里离你住的宾馆不远？”  
阿伦从裤子口袋里掏出宾馆的名片，阿勤刚要伸手去接，阿伦忽然将手一缩，让他扑个空。  
“海小姐……”阿伦慢慢道，眼角浮现一点笑意，这笑意逐渐扩散到整张脸。被街上的冷风吹着，有些暖、有些像某种腊梅的香。很好，毕竟是四五十岁的人了、见过世面的人，促狭时笑得也并不太轻浮。  
“她性格好，豁达，爱跑来跑去，对全岛到处都熟。”阿勤扬扬眉，朗声道。  
阿伦低头一笑，顿一顿，递出名片。  
“倒是不远，走路大概四十来分钟。”阿勤看看名片，又皱眉看看阴沉的天，又看阿伦，舒展开眉头。  
“那你领我逛逛。”  
“这里挺偏的，风景还好，现在车也少人也少……只是要害你吹冷风呀。”阿勤笑笑。裤袋里电话消停了，现在集中来的是短信。短促地震。一下，一下，一下。好在这冷风。迎面就是一阵，面馆里随香味无端而起的欲望，已然凋谢。  
“这里很好。”阿伦轻轻道，“刚才看到市中心那么密的高楼，没想到这里倒有山、有树。”  
阿勤低头，看人行道上的砖。红的红，绿的绿，密密的一块接一块，每块间的缝隙均匀、细致。“和南国不太一样么。”他轻轻说。  
阿伦抬起头。“和北国更不一样。”  
说完，他直视阿勤，“你之前告诉我，你看了《情非首尔》的。”  
阿勤呼一口气，把双手插进裤袋里。他的左手掌心还握着方才阿伦给他的宾馆名片。这薄薄的一张纸，像一张最韧的翼，给了他，决心、勇气。他一把握住口袋里无声地闹个不停的手机。  
“走吧，去拿你的行李，住到我家去。”

6

阿勤跟在阿伦身后，手痒，去拨弄一下门把手上的“请勿打扰”。然后探头往里看。他一直觉得，旅游中最刺激的一刻，是刚到达那“别处”，第一天入住，把房卡插进去，房间亮起的那一瞬间。  
如果城市是一个美人，那你点燃这一斗室的光，就好比第一次吻到了它的舌尖。  
有些美人殷勤得太过分了，连电视机都联动。给你个惊喜，结果吓你一大跳。  
屏幕里巨大的人群四下乱跑，兼有巨大的水柱胡乱冲来冲去。这里那里，一拨一拨的烟雾腾腾，此起彼伏的大呼小叫。新闻旁白急不可待地叨叨说个不停，妈的，说南方话是鸟语，一点不冤枉。  
阿伦手忙脚乱去按墙上一排开关，一室大大小小的灯被他搞得明明灭灭，最后，浴室排风扇也加入交响。阿勤一个箭步冲去床头柜抓起遥控器猛按顶上的电源键。  
世界安静了。只剩下排风扇，还在嗡嗡地。  
阿勤看看窗帘，窗帘紧闭着，很遮光。他又看看两张床，白床单被灯光染作橙色。靠门那张上被子乱皱，靠窗那张的被子铺得挺刮服帖，上面散乱着一些旅游指南和地图。  
“啊，你是来采风的吗？”最后他勉强笑笑，挤出一句话。

阿伦的手机响了起来。男高音歌唱家和女高音歌唱家齐声歌颂欢乐。很荒谬，让排气扇作伴奏。阿伦笑笑，说不好意思啊我接一下。  
阿勤忍不住想去摸自己的手机。震动了那么久，估计都快没电了。  
然后他看到，阿伦接起电话后脸上绽开笑容，然后，这笑容凝固，然后，它消失。他忽然捂一下听筒，对阿勤低声说，我出去接。说完转身就走，带上了门。

阿勤一步一步地踱去关了排风扇，然后走到窗边椅子里坐下，犹豫了一会儿，拿出手机。还剩了百分之二的电。  
夺命连环call。有十年前的学生，有上学期的学生。有两百年没联系的朋友，有前两天还在给他的明洞波鞋街照片点赞的朋友。有早已分道扬镳的朋友，有新近殊途同归的朋友。有说take care的朋友，有说wish you were here的朋友。这太荒谬了，阿勤心说，我这半生冷漠索居，从哪里冒出来的这些个朋友。  
然后他打开短信。  
四条全是阿海的，所以说女人就是话多。  
最后他打开地图软件。回家的路全是堵车、堵车、堵车。  
他把地图放大又缩小，缩小又放大，又有电话进来，他不理，由得它震动，只是呆呆地看地图上，一条一条的路，都画上了红线。描画出个人命运的勾连、时代洪流的堵塞。  
他把手机频幕往桌上一扣，掩面抽泣。  
它的震动止了，也许是羁绊已收线，也许是电量已耗尽。他唯有擦掉眼泪调匀呼吸。

阿伦开门进来，面面相觑，脸上表情尴尬得不能再尴尬了。  
“那……我去……我去收拾东西？住你家是吧？”  
阿勤点点头。  
于是阿伦风卷残云似的把一床的旅游指南拢起来，塞进背包，然后去厕所拿出来一根牙刷，也塞进背包。然后，脸上表情尴尬得不能再尴尬了。  
“走……走吗？”  
阿勤抬头，细细地审视这张脸。不，这只是一个陌生人。前尘往事，不存在的，是我发了一场疯、做了一场梦。  
“走吗？”阿伦又轻轻的说，“我想去你住的地方看看。”  
阿勤沉默一会儿，忽然觉得可笑，无比的可笑。这情境。  
“好哥哥，现在走不了。去我家要穿过市中心，现在地铁关了，我刚看了地图，马路也堵得很，有些地方还封路。”他深吸一口气，一鼓作气道，“你来得太不是时候，赶上游行，还赶上刚刚发生冲突。”  
阿伦忽然一笑，笑得像在短暂地叹气，然后很俏皮地歪一下头，轻快道：“那么，你北国语学得如何？”  
“三脚猫功夫，也就能打个飞的、点杯咖啡。”  
“……”  
阿勤低下头，喃喃道：“你不必为难，你把话说出来就行了，这不关你的事。”  
“我……刚才是海小姐的电话，她说……”  
阿勤立刻摆摆手，打断他：“我明白了，她以后会自己跟我说。”  
阿伦看着他，忽然有些气鼓鼓的，僵持一会儿，在床沿坐下。过一会儿，他柔声道：“你听我说完。她让我转告你，离岛出版社决定让你译那本书。”  
“她是编辑，她自会发邮件给我商定。”阿勤抬眼，想看看远方，但这里只有窒息的围墙。“你已说了该说的，剩下的是我的事，你不必操心。”  
沉默。  
如果世界已如四墙一般沉默了那么久，没有理由，它不继续沉默。  
阿勤深吸一口气，继续回应这沉默、嘲笑这沉默：“……编辑的事用不着你操心。若要作者管这么宽，那还要出版社干嘛，你多少也记得点母语，自己去打开google翻译、买个打印机订书机不就行了。你若来海岛叫卖，也少不了你的一杯咖啡。”  
说完，他抬头，直视故人。故人忘性大、故人太逍遥，故人想必也听不懂这夹枪带棒，更听不出这绵里藏针针里藏泪。  
阿伦眨眨眼，眼里的光，像一堵贴满瓷砖的墙，全然无视地反射了这排玩具枪的塑料子弹。  
他轻轻说，你眼睛有点红，刚才哭了？

有时会海啸。但海啸不可怕。可怕的倒是，细河决堤。你懂吗？  
阿勤一把抓起桌上的手机，猛地拍到桌上。  
“我哭个鬼！我要哭她，算我白痴！”他骤停，大口喘气，汹涌地落泪。“你不必好意帮她瞒我，我跟你说，她可不领你情。你以为你不说我就不知道？她让你别说，我就不知道？她……她一天到晚就知道搞事搞事搞事，以为自己搞的是多伟大的事业，这些年我都去保释过她三五回了，人家可一直盼着进去喝咖啡呢。人家——”他闭嘴，他的咆哮像锥子一样敲击自己的耳膜，闭嘴后，都还有幻听。一些晕眩。他接回一口气，但气势已竭，只是勉强把话说完，“人家心里眼里只想和丈夫团聚。”  
阿伦安静地听完。他只是突然想起，珍花发疯时的样子。那一天，他本想向她求婚。如果人类是理性的动物，那么，我现在不会在这里，我会仍在北国，在冰天雪地里，刚和她腌满了一坛白菜。  
他慢慢地伸手，想去握一下阿勤的手，但又缩回，只是用手指轻轻敲一下桌子。  
“你也是。你们都是这种人。”阿勤喃喃道，“我和你奶奶都以为你死了，我跟她说话都不敢提你的名字。你们都是侠客，是英雄豪杰，你全家都是大侠、大英雄，我爸爸也是。你们都念旧，你们……你们贵人多忘事。”  
一些沉默。好像一堵巨大的、坚硬的墙。墙上投影着一张面容，这张脸看上去很痛苦。阿伦感到某种迷惑、某种深深的缺憾。像一种残疾，感官和情感，从由血肉筑成，石化为钢铁浇灌并铺满陶瓷。他清楚看到这面容，这面容有奇迹般的熟悉。但它是一个投影，它触不可及。它有可怕的陌生，它已被遗忘，如同被埋葬。  
“我觉得……”阿伦暗暗握拳，指甲嵌进掌心，我不相信我永远是一堵墙，我现在就可以这样行动，仿佛我已经是回音壁，“我好像本来就认识你。”  
阿勤低头笑了，但并不明白有哪里可笑。并不明白。他抬起头，只觉得这笑很像哭。“你恢复记忆了？”  
阿伦摇摇头。  
“没有。但我觉得你很熟悉，我本该认识你。”过一会儿，他补充一句，“我很想认识你。”  
阿勤笑出了声，一些非常、非常尖刻的悲哀。他伸出左手搭到阿伦肩上，用自己想象中，很勾魂、很命运的那种眼神看他。  
“那你想不想知道，我们以前是什么关系？”

tbc.


End file.
